The present invention relates to software image deployment, and more particularly to preventing loss of important information during new and updated software image deployment.
In the computerized world of today, it is common for computing devices, over time, to require installation of new or updated software. The process of installing or updating a software image on a computing device is often referred to as deploying the software image. The process of software deployment includes all of the activities that make a software image available for use. Generally, when a new software image is deployed to a computing device, the old software image is either totally uninstalled or overlaid by the new software image.